Αмσяє єт dαємσиєs
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: —¿Cuál es tu nombre?, —Sasuke— saboreó. —Bien, Sasuke, ¿No quieres un poco de ropa?, —Hmmm, ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?— dicho esto separó las piernas, sonriendo al ver como ella intentaba cubrirse los ojos. Sí, sería una experiencia bastante… interesante.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Ooc, _lime_.

**Nota: **¡Hola, mentes pervertidas! No, no, es broma… :D

En fin, les vengo con un nuevo Fanfic. Me inspiré en él gracias un sueño que tuve… bastante bizarro, por cierto, pero que me dejó demasiadas ideas para una historia. Es algo fantasioso, y un tema nuevo para mí pues si se han dado cuenta los argumentos que utilizo son más bien de temas cotidianos, meterme en este tipo de temas me emociona mucho. Aunque no creo que sea muy largo, dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho.

Así que, por favor, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Vєℓαѕ, яσѕαѕ y ѕєяριєитєѕ**

**.**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, como todos los días, despertó temprano. Se duchó, vistió y salió de casa antes de que el viejo reloj cucú que adornaba en su sala marcara las seis. Era un hábito común, no porque le gustara ser puntual ni mucho menos. Es más, si por ella fuese se quedaría en cama hasta entrada la tarde. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien a quien deseaba ver fervientemente y esa era la única hora del día en que podrían compartir un momento más <em>íntimo<em>.

Y justamente, estaba ahí, esperando tranquilamente por el transporte público junto a la señal de parada. Su nombre era Itachi Uchiha. Un chico mayor que ella por dos años. Alto, delgado y varonil. Con el cabello lo suficientemente largo para poder hacerse una coleta apretada a la altura de la nuca. Bastante inteligente, por cierto, con la elegancia digna de un príncipe. Viera por donde lo viera era perfecto. ¡Dios! Sí que la volvía loca.

Caminó hacia él con falso desinterés y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que notara su presencia sin parecer obvia, lo miró de reojo, simulando sorpresa por encontrarlo allí en el momento en que él se giró a observarla.

—Buenos días, Itachi— murmuró con una timidez bastante inusual en ella mientras sonreía tras la bufanda.

—Buenos días, Sakura— respondió el chico, sonriéndole.

—Hace frío, ¿no?

—Bastante, ahora que lo dices.

Y eso era todo. No tenía imaginación para entablar una plática que durara más de dos frases. Ni esperaba que Itachi la iniciara, pues normalmente parecía andar en un mundo ajeno a éste. Si nadie le dirigía la palabra, lo cual era imposible recordando que tenía el puesto de presidente estudiantil, podría estar todo el día sin despegar los labios.

Sakura se restregó los brazos con ambas manos, para calmar los nervios, aunque Itachi lo interpretó como un acto para guardar calor. Se quitó la gruesa chaqueta grisácea que traía puesta y la colocó en los escuetos hombros de la chica. Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente al sentir la tibia prenda impregnada con el aroma del Uchiha envolviéndola.

—¡Pe…pero-!

—Puedes devolvérmela después— se le adelantó el pelinegro, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Gracias— respondió titubeante, sonriendo con torpeza.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Itachi sonrió y Sakura avergonzada abrió la boca, intentando decir algo. Pero un automóvil plateado se estacionó frente a la acera unos minutos más tarde. Al bajar la ventanilla salió una rubia bastante sonriente, mirando en dirección a la chica de cabellera rosa mientras alzaba una y otra vez las cejas.

—Disculpen que os moleste en un momento tan… romántico.

—¡Ino!…es decir, no molestas ¿cierto?

—Bueno-.

—¡Pero mira que tarde es!— exclamó, sobreactuando sin permitir que Itachi siguiera —Nos tenemos que ir para coger buen lugar en el estacionamiento ¡Ya, vámonos!

El rostro de Sakura se sonrojó tanto que parecía una braza ardiendo. Con vergüenza mal disimulada pidió disculpas Itachi, quien sonreía ciertamente entretenido ante la escena, y se adentró al coche a trompicones, no sin aferrarse firmemente al abrigo gris sobre su espalda. Su amiga arrancó el motor, silbándole al muchacho con el claxon. Ya en la intimidad del vehículo dejó que su pervertida sonrisa intuitiva floreciera.

—Sakura, que guardado te lo tenías— comenzó la rubia, lanzándole una significativa mirada —mira que pensar que eras una santa y luego, ¡Terminas andando con un chico mayor que tú!

—¡Ino!— la reprendió. Suspiró pesadamente, envolviéndose con el grueso abrigo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo —que más quisiera yo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Que te diera su chaqueta no significa nada— dijo sarcástica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ignorándola se llevó instintivamente la prenda a la nariz. La olfateó, causando que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. El aroma de Itachi era bastante peculiar, una mezcla de dulce y picante que causaba una cosquillosa sensación en las mejillas. Cuando volvió a ver a Ino se sintió bastante estúpida gracias a la incredulidad con que la miraba.

—Olvídalo… Sólo dije que tenía frío y me la dio, no es que signifique que le gusto o algo así. Además, sabes lo popular que es. Miles de chicas, mucho más guapas que yo, andan tras suyo. Está claro que escogería a cualquiera de ellas antes que a mí.

—O puede que te escoja a ti.

—Cómo puede que no, ya lo dije. No hay manera de preverlo.

—De hecho la hay.

Sakura resopló con incredulidad. Ino encogió nuevamente los hombros, mientras giraba el volante en la calle continua.

—Mira, ya sabes que eso del tarot y demás simplezas no me van.

La rubia frenó en seco. Varios autos detrás, los cuales se detuvieron sin chocar por pura suerte, le silbaron.

—Pues que incrédula eres, Sakurita— fastidiada por la tormenta de claxonazos arrancó de nuevo —En cualquier caso, no es tarot de lo que estaba hablando. Magia blanca. Eso es efectivo.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

—Quien no debería ser tan crédula eres tú, cerdita. Se ha demostrado científicamente más de una vez que la magia no existe.

Situada en el estacionamiento escolar Ino se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad mientras Sakura hacía lo propio. Cogieron los bolsos del asiento trasero e iniciaron marcha al colosal edificio de su universidad que se imponía delante de ellas.

—Tu ciencia dirá lo que quieras pero con mis amarres de amor tengo a más de uno dispuesto a mis pies— dicho esto le guiñó el ojo a un muchacho que caminaba a su lado, quien quedó sonriendo tontamente.

La pelirrosa se cruzó los brazos. Fastidiada, sólo por ésta vez le daría la razón a su amiga. Más que nada para demostrarle que eso no funcionaba ni funcionaría a patadas.

—Ésta bien, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los rosados labios abrillantados de la rubia.

—Consigue un par de velas rojas, incienso, rosas blancas y…— frunció el ceño, con el dedo en la barbilla, intentando recordar la receta indicada de tantas que había leído en cuanto libro de magia pasó por sus manos —¡Un pentagrama! Sí, eso. Lo dibujas en el piso con tiza y encima le pones sal en grano.

—Entiendo…— murmuró en voz baja, desconfiada —¿No tengo que decir palabras mágicas o algo así?

—Claro que no, tonta, eso sólo se hace en las películas— respondió mosqueada —Pero es más eficaz si lo haces en luna llena. Además, en medio de la figura debes dejar caer unas gotitas de tu sangre.

—¿Cortarme? Olvídalo, masoca.

—¡Vamos! Es una gota no un litro ¿Es que acaso _Itachi_ no lo vale? —la tomó por los hombros para girarla y poder observar al guapo chico que caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo, inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una pelirroja de aspecto coqueto lo detuvo, flirteando descaradamente, con la excusa de algún trabajo sin importancia.

Sakura se mordió el pulgar, celosa.

—Creo que no pierdo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sentada en el sofá con un ramillete de rosas deshojado entre las manos, un paquete de velas aromáticas de un lado y sal de mar en el otro Sakura se sintió una completa ridícula. En primer lugar, no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello. Rayos, tenía suficientes veintiún años y un cuerpo medianamente atractivo como para necesitar de magia para atraer a Itachi. Y en segunda ni siquiera estaba segura si funcionaría, ya que iba a hacer el ridículo consigo misma al menos que no fuera en vano.

Sin embargo ya se había gastado casi treinta euros entre las velas y las flores, así que no pensaba malgastarlas.

Salió al jardín con los ingredientes entre los brazos. Cogió un gis gastado y en el sucio suelo de la terraza trazó una estrella de cinco picos encerrada en un círculo, cuidando especialmente que la luz de la luna le diera por completo. Delineó la figura con los granos de sal y por encima regó los tersos pétalos rojizos. Con un encendedor prendió las velas rojas y la varilla del oloroso incienso antes de tomar titubeante un cuchillo. La acercó a su piel, temblando de pies a cabeza y miró una última vez el reloj cucú, confirmando que era media noche tal como indicó Ino. Se pasó rápidamente la hoja del cuchillo por la muñeca izquierda y dejó que la sangre corriera libre.

Nada.

Esperó a que la sangre penetrara en los pétalos hasta entintarlas de un rojo oscuro, pero no vio ningún movimiento fuera de lo común. Tampoco salieron burbujas, humo o alguna señal de que estuviera haciendo efecto.

Lanzó un audible suspiró de defraudación dando la media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a la cama y no volver a auto agredirse para una tontería como esa, cuando de pronto sintió el suelo temblando. Asustada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, puesto que no sabía de ningún terremoto originado en París, no pensó en nada más que cubrirse la cabeza.

El temblor no duró por mucho más, en cambio el asfalto comenzó a abrirse. Como si se absorbiera a sí mismo. Sakura creyó que un nuevo túnel de gusano se estaba erigiendo en su jardín.

Cerró los ojos, aterrada, mientras le rezaba a todos los dioses y deidades de las que había oído hablar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos en el lugar donde la tierra partió por la mitad encontró una serpiente gigantesca, larga y gruesa, enroscada sobre sí misma. La miraba entre las pequeñas rendijas amarillas que conformaban sus ojos.

Decir que tenía miedo sería poco, estaba a punto de orinar su pantalón.

En un intento por defenderse le lanzó la navaja con la que anteriormente se había cortado y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue mayor el tiempo que llegó el arma a su blanco que la serpiente deslizarse hasta su lugar y enrollarla con su escamoso cuerpo. Sakura ahogó un grito cuando sintió los pulmones comprimidos entre la áspera piel del animal.

—¡Auxilio!— gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran en cuatro manzanas a la redonda.

El reptil se acercó lentamente a su rostro, abrió la boca descubriendo su carnoso interior rosáceo y siseó tan cerca que sintió la lengüetilla rozar sus mejillas.

—No eres más que una insípida humana— logró entender que decía entre siseos.

—¿Ha…hablas?— balbució, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Por supuesto— respondió sin soltarla —Mucho mejor que tú, por lo que veo.

Sakura seguía sin comprender que sucedía. Primero se abría el suelo bajo sus pies y ahora una serpiente parlante la tenía aprisionada. Si no estaba soñando definitivamente era una loca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Esa es mi línea, fuiste tú quien me llamó.

—Yo…yo no llamé nada, menos a ti… sea lo que seas.

El réptil ciclópeo deslizó la mirada hasta el lugar donde Sakura había dibujado un pentagrama.

—Un demonio, humana tonta, y esa marca que hiciste en el suelo es el portal de mi mundo al tuyo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Tu… eres… un ¡No!— tartamudeó aterrada —¡Yo lo que quería era un hombre!

No estaba segura, pero creyó ver que las comisuras de aquella escamosa boca se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a hervir, como si se derritiera. Sakura cayó al suelo estrepitosamente en mitad de un charco negruzco y espumoso. Cuando la espuma se disipó distinguió a un individuo abrazado a su cintura, un joven hombre… ¡desnudo y abrazándola!

—Entiendo, querías procrear— susurró él sonriendo de tal manera que toda la piel de Sakura se encrespó —No hay problema, con éste cuerpo podremos _hacerlo_ muy bien.

Antes de que intentara cualquier cosa para escapar, o si lo hubiese pensado si no estuviese tan impactada por el increíble parecido del demonio con Itachi, el chico la atrajo hacia sí y presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella. Introdujo una fría mano por debajo del chándal áspero que cubría su torso, acariciando la erizada piel de su espalda de arriba abajo. Aunque no movía ni un músculo para participar tampoco lo paraba. Y sabía que debía detenerlo pero besaba tan condenadamente bien que pensar en interrumpirlo era un insulto.

El varonil cuerpo se movió al compás de la intensidad del beso y las caderas de Sakura correspondieron por inercia. Eso se le estaba yendo de las manos más rápido de lo que creyó. Para su fortuna el timbre sonó, causando que él se distrajera, momento en que aprovechó para sacárselo de encima e ir a abrir la puerta.

Ni siquiera comprobó por la mirilla de quien se trataba, sólo giró el pomo, desesperada.

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? Escuché un gritó que venía desde aquí.

Era Naruto. Su vecino. Quien traía consigo un bate de metal, el torso descubierto y unos pantalones de pijama. Vaya armamento, pensó la frustrada pelirrosa.

—No…quiero decir, sí. No sé, no me lo creerías.

—Si me cuentas tal vez sí.

—Naruto, es alucinante, creo que hay un-….

El demonio, serpiente, hombre o lo que fuera salió caminando tranquilamente desde la puerta trasera. Sin ropa ni pudor se acercó a un Naruto boquiabierto y Sakura, abrazando a ésta última por espalda, con toda la confianza, como si fuesen pareja por mucho tiempo.

—No pasa nada, tiende a ser un poco escandalosa cuando estamos… bueno, tú me entiendes— le explicó al rubio con media sonrisa.

—¡Tú!— el rostro de Sakura hirvió de vergüenza. Trató de apartarlo, golpeándole los brazos —¡Eso es mentira, él y yo no estábamos haciendo nada!

—Supongo que lo de hace un instante para ti no es nada.

El furioso sonrojo que parecía derretir su rostro respondió por ella. Naruto le acompañó, tratando de esconder su rubor tras el bate.

—Descuida, lo entiendo y perdón, no pretendía interrumpir.

—¡No, Naruto no es lo que piensas!— rebatió Sakura mientras intentaba aflojar el abrazo.

Antes de que pudiera objetar más en su defensa la endemoniada criatura cerró la puerta en su nariz. Contrariada, volvió a abrir pero su rubio amigo ya se encontraba lejos, caminando con rapidez murmurando cosas que Sakura no logró escuchar pero por lo visto lo avergonzaban en demasía por el rostro azorado que llevaba.

Se giró hacia el muchacho que la miraba sosegado, como si estar desnudo de pies a cabeza no le alterara en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos teniendo sexo?

—¿Acaso no lo estábamos haciendo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera entiendo porque hiciste— trató de buscar una palabra medianamente decente para describir lo sucedido hacía un par de minutos —lo que hiciste.

—Pues para eso me llamaste— explicó, mientras caminaba a la diminuta sala de estar, dándole una gloriosa vista de su trasero —Querías un hombre, aquí me tienes. No encuentro otra razón para la que quisiera un macho que no fuese para follar.

—Espera, ¿qué? En primer lugar, que te quede claro, yo-no-te-llamé y en segundo cuando dije que quería un hombre me refería a uno en específico.

Sakura no podía creer lo que ocurría. Si no fuese por aquel extraño ser estuviese sentado frente a ella, al parecer examinando su entorno. El chico resopló fastidiado, rodando los ojos. De un color negro muy lindo, pensó Sakura.

—La figura y tu sangre forman un pacto, yo, al ser un demonio muy bondadoso he acudido al llamado, "¿Para qué me quieres?" eso lo tienes que decidir sola, ¿ya lo pillas?

El rostro de la pelirrosa palideció. Mirándolo detenidamente reconoció que sus ojos tenían un macabro velo rojizo por sobre el intenso negro. Además, que se transformara de reptil a hombre como mínimo era desconcertante.

Tonta Ino, por su culpa había invocado un demonio. Seguro que le había dado mal las instrucciones. Pero decidió que en otro momento planearía las represalias. Ahora necesitaba pensar en qué hacer con un demonio recién salidito del averno. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Todo esto está muy bien pero no era mi propósito que aparecieras, y la verdad no sé qué hacer contigo.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe?

Sakura frunció las cejas, irritada. —Quiero decir, ¿No puedes desaparecer y hacer como si no te hubiera _llamado_?

La verdad es que si podía pero en el infierno se sentía bastante cansado. Además, era la primera vez que visitaba la Tierra y prefería curiosear un poco más antes que regresar a ese aburrido y monótono lugar.

—No.

Después de un fatigoso suspiro Sakura se encogió de hombros, aceptando de mala manera su suerte.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Sasuke— saboreó lentamente, con una sonrisa.

Ella se sintió abochornada cuando sin querer desvió la mirada a la lampiña pelvis del demonio. Él lo notó con satisfacción y agrandó la arrogante sonrisa.

—Bueno, _Sasuke_, ¿No quieres un poco de ropa?

—Hmmm, ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?— al decir esto abrió un poco más las piernas, sonriendo al ver como ella intentaba cubrirse los ojos.

Sería una experiencia bastante… curiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Éste Sasuke te bailara un privado si le pones un review en la tanga :O!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Ooc, **_+18_**.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**Eℓ hαdα vєяde, y єl dєmσniσ en яσѕα**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>S<strong>akura miró al hombre desnudo frente a ella, de nuevo, y se mordió el labio con angustia. No entendía del todo cómo lo había logrado pero ahora tenía un visitante infernal sentado cómodamente en la sala de su apartamento. Gotas de sangre resbalando por la palma de su mano le recordaron que tenía una herida en la muñeca que debía ser tratada. Por el frenesí desatado había olvidado sentir dolor, pero ahora que se encontraba más calmada el escozor de la herida se intensificó. Caminó hacia su pequeña cocineta, lavó la sangre en el fregadero y tomó una toalla de papel para cubrir el corte, el cual era bastante más superficial de lo que creía. Todo, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien mantenía un gesto ladino. La manera tan natural en que exhibía su cuerpo alteraba a Sakura.

—No te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Subió con rapidez la escalera hacia su alcoba para buscar entre las gavetas del armario alguna ropa masculina. Hacia un par de años había compartido casa con su antiguo novio y esperaba poder encontrar alguna prenda olvidada, a más pedir que fuese un pantalón. Mientras revolvía en los cajones comenzó a recordar aquella relación, que a pesar de que para ella todo iba muy bien para él parecía que las cosas no habían terminado de encajar y decidió por irse. Esa fue la última relación sentimental que tuvo y aquello tenía tres años. El sexo era un tema que ya ni siquiera tocaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última vez que tenía la sensación de que su himen se había regenerado. Quizás por ello se alteraba al ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Triunfante, sacó unos vaqueros de mezclilla y tomó también una sudadera suya que le quedaba gigantesca. Cuando bajó al primer piso encontró a Sasuke de pie frente a la ventana. Parecía concentrado, con la barbilla en alto, como si intentase retener la señal de algo y aunque le daba curiosidad el saber qué lo tenía tan atento, su atención se fijó en la ancha espalda masculina, bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Por segunda vez en la noche estaba disfrutando el verle el trasero a Sasuke. Carraspeó incómoda para llamar su atención y le lanzó las prendas, intentando mantener la distancia.

—Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?— le atajó, nerviosa mientras él se calzaba los pantalones.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior —, No sé, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Soy todo tuyo.

—¡Deja de lanzar frases con doble sentido!— miró hacia la terraza para calmar el desasosiego que le producía no saber cómo controlar la situación cuando se percató en el enorme boquete que ahora adornaba su jardín —, ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ello, arreglas el desastre que provocaste?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?

—Con tus súper poderes, magia negra o…— el suspiró burlón de Sasuke la detuvo.

—No tengo nada de eso. Y para ahorrarte la pregunta, tampoco vuelo.

—Entonces, ¿Eres una clase de demonio sexual o algo así? Porque desde que llegaste pareces tener urgencia por tener sexo.

—Imagino que te refieres a los íncubos— mientras hablaba, Sakura no podía evitar compararlo con Itachi, sus rasgos eran tan similares que la asustaba —, Pero no. Aunque soy bastante bueno para ello, hago otro tipo de trabajos. Mi especialidad es matar a grandes multitudes, por si te interesa.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aunque su apariencia fuera la de un joven despeinado y fanfarrón, recordó que no era ni siquiera humano y no sabía que tantos oscuros secretos guardaba, ni el daño que podía provocar. La ligera fascinación que sentía se transformó en temor —, Oye… como te dije, todo esto fue un error. En realidad no te quiero, ni te necesito para nada, realmente, sí hay una forma en que te puedas ir. Vete.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. La sombra roja que velaba el negro en sus ojos se volvió más intensa así como su semblante severo. A cada paso hacia atrás, él daba uno al frente, hasta acorralarla contra la ventana.

—Tu sangre formó un pacto— sujetó violentamente su brazo herido, dejando expuesto el corte fresco —, No hay vuelta atrás. No es mi problema que no supieses lo que hacías, niña estúpida. Yo tengo un alma que reclamar. Si no tienes ningún trabajo para mí, te mataré y me iré como tanto lo anhelas.

Sakura intentó zafarse, pero la asía con rudeza. Bajó la mirada y contempló con horror como su brazo se volvía pálido y frío. Sus venas parecían resaltar cada vez más en un enfermizo azul, como si la estuviese absorbiendo. No tuvo el valor de mirarlo, tenía pavor de que cara podía encontrar. Comprendió entonces que la actitud promiscua y altanera era sólo una máscara, el verdadero Sasuke era oscuro.

—Comprendo, encontraré una labor que darte— apretó los dientes para soportar la sensación de vértigo que se extendía desde el punto donde la tocaba —No me lastimes.

Al instante, su agarre se aflojó pero no la soltó. Retomando su actitud soberbia acercó el brazo lastimado a su boca y para sorpresa de la chica lamió la herida. Su lengua le cosquilleó la piel.

—Puedo ser de mucha utilidad, si sabes manejar mi presencia.

Con lentitud, la saliva se evaporó en la piel, que comenzó a cicatrizar por sí sola, dejándola suave y tersa después de unos segundos, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Cuando la dejó ir, Sakura pasó los dedos por su brazo, intrigada. Con cada acción del demonio entendía menos su naturaleza. Miró el reloj de pared, por hacer otra cosa, y se percató que pasaba mucho de media noche. Quería dormir. No porque tuviera sueño, sólo necesitaba que fuese de día; sentía que él tenía más poder durante la noche, en su ambiente oscuro. Le miró de nuevo, descubriendo ese juvenil rostro atractivo y malhumorado.

—Dejaremos ésta faena para mañana, por ahora, necesito descansar—, lo empujó a un lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras —, puedes quedarte en el sofá.

—Sería más cómodo compartir la cama.

— Buenas noches— murmuró Sakura, ignorándolo.

Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión Sasuke dejó su amago de sonrisa. No podía decir que le agradaba su nueva adquisidora, era demasiado susceptible, pero al menos lo había sacado del infierno después de muchos siglos. Además, no podía ser peor que el anterior. Incluso la consideraba tentadora. Antes de que se comportara tan temerosa estaba disfrutando de la situación. Sin embargo, desde que llegó había algo en el ambiente que le incomodaba. Una vibra que para él era familiar. Otro demonio andaba cerca. No sabía su fortaleza ni su antigüedad; tampoco a que distancia se encontraba. Y aunque siempre estaba rodeado de los de su especie tenía incertidumbre por saber qué hacía otro como él en un ambiente diferente a su lugar de origen. Puesto que gastaba más energía en sostener una apariencia humana se mudó sin mucho esfuerzo a su anterior cuerpo reptil, con un tamaño reducido, y se deslizó silencioso por la ventana, en busca del otro demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**S**akura despertó con pereza, acurrucándose entre las tibias sábanas para guardar calor. Bostezó sonoramente mientras se cubría el rostro con una almohada del sol matutino, que se colaba oportuno por la ventana. A pesar de que la mañana del sábado era perfecta y fresca, sentía desasosiego por algo que no sabría decir. Hizo un recuento de lo sucedido el día pasado; había tenido un examen sorpresa, bien. La lavadora se había descompuesto, pero ya había llamado al técnico. Había invocado a un demonio, bie-… ¡el demonio!

Como si la cama se hubiese vuelto de alfileres salió de ella en un salto y bajó corriendo las escaleras. La estancia se encontraba en un quieto silencio. Miró al sofá vacío, contrariada. Echó un vistazo a la terraza, donde seguía el agujero en el suelo e incluso buscó en el pequeño almacén de la cocina, donde guardaba la comida. No había rastro de él por ningún lado. Se preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño cuando advirtió en la ropa esparcida frente a la puerta.

—Ese demente, no puedo creer que ande por ahí desnudo.

Se apresuró de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse el pijama y salir a buscarlo. No podía creer que Sasuke se fuera en ese estado a la calle, tal vez a los de su clase les gustaba llamar la atención. Se despojó de la vieja camisa con la que dormía y abrió el cajón de su ropa interior, en busca de un sostén, cuando su mano estrujó un cuerpo extraño. Mientras chillaba horrorizada, una serpiente sacó la cabeza de la gaveta y pareció mirarla fijamente.

—Eres demasiado escandalosa— siseó el animal.

—¿Sa… Sasuke?— el color se le fue del rostro cuando el reptil cabeceó, asintiendo —tú… eres… como anoche pero pequeño, ¿Qué haces ahí, de esa forma?

—Necesitaba un lugar oscuro y cómodo en dónde estar— explicó mientras se deslizaba fuera del lugar. Sakura observó su escamoso cuerpo blanco con desagrado.

—Y justo tenía que ser entre mis bragas.

—Es donde tu esencia está más impregnada— Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sinvergüenza de Sasuke —, Mi primera opción eras tú, pero no quería oírte gritar si me metía entre tus…

—¡Entiendo!— le cortó, azorada —, entiendo, ¿Puedes volver a tu forma humana?

Sin mediar palabra, su cuerpo escamoso comenzó a crecer, como una masa deforme de piel humana, durante el proceso soltó un líquido espumoso y opaco que manchó en la alfombra. Sakura sabía que era científica y humanamente imposible lo que estaba viendo pero, quizás porque Sasuke no era humano que parecía lógico que pasara de tener un cascabel en la cola a piernas. Ella siempre había sido partidaria de la lógica Darwiniana, la evolución y los hechos científicos en general, por ello iba en contra de todos sus principios aceptar aquella situación. Sin embargo debía hacerlo, porque de nuevo ahí estaba el atractivo demonio desnudo que decía tener un pacto con ella.

—Hey, dices que no tener poderes, pero puedes cambiar de forma. Quiero que me digas que es lo que realmente puedes hacer.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Era muy agotador lidiar con una mente tan curiosa como la de ella. Normalmente los humanos que lo invocaban exigían sus deseos sin interesarse en él más que como el portador del poder que necesitaban, pero Sakura realmente parecía querer comprenderlo. Los demonios no mentían, no lo necesitaban porque normalmente no sabían hacerles las preguntas correctas por lo que ahora, no podía hacer otra cosa que responder.

—Mi verdadera forma es esencia, intangible, puedo tener la apariencia que yo desee. Pero es sólo eso, apariencia— le recitó, con calma.

—¿Y puedes poseer personas?

—Claro, ¿Quieres intentar?

—No— los vellos de su nuca se erizaron en respuesta, pero su mente divagó en otra idea. Estaba a punto de lanzar otra pregunta cuando el teléfono que reposaba en su buró comenzó a sonar.

—_¡Frentonta, tengo algo que te morirás por probar!_— exclamó una tintineante voz del otro lado de la línea—_, Por cierto, ¿Qué tal mi hechizo, ya tienes a Itachi a tus pies?_

Ino.

Era la culpable de todo lo que le había sucedido. Sabía que no lo hacía a posta o con mala intención pero necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella, antes de que arrasara con su vida por completo, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

—Cerda apestosa, tu hechizo no sólo funcionó, también condenó mi alma— al oír esto Sasuke sonrío.

—_No entiendo, ¿funcionó o no? _

—Sólo ven a mi casa, para mostrártelo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**N**o eran muchas las ocasiones en que Sakura podía sorprender a Ino, por ello ésta vez disfrutó de su reacción cuando al tocar a su puerta fue Sasuke quien le dio la bienvenida. La Yamanaka descolgó la quijada, como si acabara de ver a algún famoso y retrocedió varias veces para comprobar si no se había equivocado de casa. Después de burlarse lo suficiente de su mutismo ante el hombre, la arrastró al interior del lugar. El escepticismo de la rubia dificultó la narración de su historia y no fue hasta que vio como Sasuke se convertía en serpiente y recobraba su forma humana que comprendió el embrollo en que había metido a su amiga.

—Vaya, entonces realmente existen los… los demonios— murmuró asombrada —, debí confundirme con algún libro de magia negra o necromancia cuando te di la fórmula.

—¡No me digas!— dijo Sakura, irritada.

Sasuke las observaba, impertérrito desde el sofá. Le había advertido a la de cabello rosa que nadie más podía enterarse de su existencia o el pacto. Había aceptado que se lo dijera a aquella otra mujer porque ya tenía cierto conocimiento de ello al darle las instrucciones de como contactarlo. Sin embargo podía ser peligroso para él hacer pública su existencia. Aburrido del parloteo de ambas dejó que su mente divagara en la noche anterior. Cuando salió a buscar al demonio dueño de la esencia que sentía no creyó que lo encontraría tan fácil, a unas cuantas casas en realidad. No quiso mostrarse directamente tan pronto, sabía que él era consciente de su llegada y desconocía la razón del porque aún no lo había buscado, cabía la posibilidad incluso de que lo evitara deliberadamente. Sin embargo pudo ver su apariencia humana, y que parecía no tener a ningún adquisidor a su lado, pero le intrigó la fuerte energía que emitía. Tenía pensado regresar a visitarlo pronto.

—¡Eh, chico lindo! ¿Quieres un poco?— llamó su atención Ino, balanceando una pequeña garrafa de cristal con líquido verde en su interior. Parecía aceptar con bastante naturalidad el hecho de que no fuera humano.

Él alzó una ceja, caminando hacia ellas en el pequeño comedor.

—No Ino, no puedes embriagar a un demonio.

—Como si eso fuera posible— resopló él con sorna.

—Creo que con esto lo sería— replicó casi orgullosa la rubia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—_La Fée Verte_— murmuró Sasuke.

—Sí, así le apodan, "_El hada verde_"— respondió la rubia—, Es absenta, un licor de la edad media. Incluso está prohibido en varios países. Es una bomba.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?— preguntó Sakura, mirando a contraluz la botella.

—Sai, aquel pintor excéntrico que andaba tras de mi lo compró en una subasta de objetos antiguos. Pensaba en conservarlo para él mismo, pero con el primer trago descubrió que es alérgico al ajenjo— se encogió de hombros mientras quitaba el tapón de corcho —, Me lo regaló para no malgastarlo.

—No me parece seguro, imagina cuanto tiempo debe tener. Nos podemos intoxicar, Ino.

—Ahí va la santurrona— dijo, golpeándole con dos dedos en la frente —, El alcohol no caduca, se añeja y mejora el sabor; trae un par de vasos para beber ésta delicia.

Mientras Sakura limpiaba dos copas en el fregadero, Ino se dedicó a observar a Sasuke. No creía que fuese tan peligroso como Sakura alardeaba. Unos momentos atrás le había pedido con voz baja que le ayudara a deshacerse de él, contándole una -seguramente exagerada- historia de cómo la amenazó de manera tácita si no lo aceptaba. Recordando de donde venía definitivamente debía ser maligno, sin embargo, desde que ella había llegado él no había dado ninguna señal de advertencia. Aunque su semblante era lúgubre, incluso se mostró bastante accesible cuando Sakura le pidió que cambiara de forma. Por supuesto, dejando de lado que era jodidamente atractivo. A pesar de que quería saber más de él y que tanto era capaz de hacer aceptó salir en busca de algún contra-hechizo para regresarlo de donde venía.

—¿No quieres probarlo?— le preguntó de nuevo cuándo notó que iba de regreso a la sala de estar.

—Hmn, No realmente— respondió, recobrando su lugar en el sofá.

—Está bien, ¡Hoy serás nuestro chaperón!

Sasuke observó, no sin cierta burla, como rellenaban hasta el borde ambas copas con la espesa bebida. Conocía bien la absenta, pues había sido bastante popular en el siglo XVII, durante su última estancia en la Tierra. Quizás debió haberles advertido que al inicio se usaba como elixir medicinal debido a su toxicidad, y que se debía rebajar con agua destilada y azúcar, de lo contrario causaba fuertes alucinaciones.

Sí, debería haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**S**akura empinó el vaso sobre su boca, bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago, ante los animosos aplausos de la rubia. El agradable sabor a anís del licor le hizo fiarse en que no era tan fuerte, sin embargo sólo bastó una copa para que comenzara a sentir que el suelo era de hule espuma. Habían pasado apenas unas horas y el cielo tenía tintes rojizos propios de las tardes de otoño. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción sin razón y en algún punto de su embriaguez decidió que era buena idea sentarse en la encimera de la cocina para sumergir los pies en el agua del lavaplatos. Dio un lengüetazo al interior del vaso intentando sorber los restos de absenta para después hacerlo añicos al lanzarlo contra la pared. Ino dio otra ronda de carcajadas mientras le aplaudía e incapaz de mantenerse por sí sola, se agazapó en el sofá individual de la sala. Hacia un par de tragos que no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de conversar con la lámpara de pie pero al ver que no parecía prestarle mucha atención se decidió por dormir, abrazada a un cojín.

—¡Mira todas esas lucecitas! ¿De dónde saldrán?— gritó Sakura, con las manos extendidas intentado atrapar las inexistentes luces. La manera en como arrastraba las palabras denotaba su ebriedad —, Sasuke ven a ver, hay puntitos de colores en todos lados.

Ante el mutismo por parte del aludido, Sakura decidió ir a buscarlo. Hacía un buen rato que no lo escuchaba. Sacó los pies del fregadero y saltó desde la encimera pero, al tocar el suelo sus pies mojados, resbaló hacía atrás, cayendo de sentón. En mitad de su aturdimiento vislumbró al demonio bajando los escalones con parsimonia. Llevaba un grueso libro en la mano y un gesto de total fastidio.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu show?— dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la escalera. Cuando se percató en que el licor comenzaba a surtir efecto se retiró. Lidiar con humanos era de por si molesto pero, lidiar con humanos alcoholizados sobrepasaba sus límites de tolerancia.

—Mira-ah. Es como si el arcoíris estuviera aquí dentro— entre tropiezos se levantó y caminó hacia él en zigzag.

—No hay nada. Estás alucinando.

—¡No puedo estar aluci…eso! Yo puedo hacerlo todo-oh, incluso invoqué un demonio ¡Yo sola!

Sasuke disimuló su sonrisa mordaz. —Lo sé, soy yo.

—Oh, es cierto— se inclinó sobre él y tomó el libro que llevaba entre las manos. No lo pudo reconocer pero era grueso, con la cubierta blanca —, ¿Qué es esto?

—La biblia.

—Es irónico que alguien como tú lea esto— murmuró entre hipidos con olor a anís.

—Hey, tengo que saber sobre el enemigo.

—Muy inteligente, Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha— parecía bastante complacida con el resultado de su nombre —, Así te vas a llamar, con el apellido de Itachi. Porque fue por él que estás aquí. Yo quería que él se enamorara de mí, ¡pero no-oh! En su lugar apareciste tú.

—No soy culpable de que no investigaras antes de meterte con la magia negra.

Sakura torció la boca en un puchero gracioso. —Pero… pero a-ahora no sé qué hacer contigo.

—Las opciones son infinitas, humana con poca imaginación.

Ella lo miró por primera vez durante la conversación. Incluso sin su lucidez temía mirarlo, como si su cuerpo advirtiera el peligro en él de manera inconsciente. Intentó enfocarlo, pues parecía que se movía de arriba abajo, y pudo notar lo pulcra que era su piel blanca, contrastante con el negro de sus ojos rasgados. Como él bien decía aparentaba ser humano, pero alguien observador podría ver en su falta de imperfecciones que no lo era.

—Oye… ¿Puedes tomar la forma de lo que sea?— preguntó acercándose un poco más a él —Un gato, un loro, un orangután.

—Mientras esté en la naturaleza.

—¿Y otro humano?

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar— respondió Sasuke—, Quieres que me vea como Itachi.

Sakura balbuceó frases sin sentido, azorada. Él parecía seguir bien el hilo de sus pensamientos a pesar de que estos estuvieran atrofiados por el alcohol. —Eso no estaría mal.

—Entonces eso quieres hacer conmigo, que sea como él— concluyo Sasuke con naturalidad. En realidad no le importaba cual fuese el deseo de su adquisidor mientras hubiera un alma que recoger al final.

—Sólo por ratos. Me gustaría saber cómo es tener sexo con Itachi— musitó despacio, con la desinhibición que le brindaba el licor.

—Después de todo, no me equivoqué con mi propósito inicial— dijo él, mientras bajaba el cierre de la sudadera —, muéstrame una foto.

—Sí, en mi... teléfono —sacó su pequeño celular del bolsillo trasero en su pantalón y le mostró el fondo de pantalla, ansiosa. Sasuke sonrió misterioso, pero ella estaba demasiado alterada como para notarlo.

Poco a poco su fisonomía se reestructuró de acuerdo a la imagen mostrada. El alargado rostro de Itachi se hizo presente en pocos minutos. Sakura reconoció con fascinación la angular barbilla masculina. Sus labios pálidos y delgados. La rectitud de su nariz respingada. Pero sobre todo la intensidad de sus ojos negros, enmarcados con unas profundas ojeras, que en él lucían extrañamente muy bien. Tenía una mirada tranquila y amable, que Sasuke supo proyectar bien.

Embelesada, puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y juntó su frente con la de él.

—Cuando acabemos con esto— musitó contra su boca—, ¿Te vas a comer mi alma?

—Por ahora sólo te comeré el coño, Sakura.

Ella apretó los ojos, avergonzada, al oír esa descarada frase de su amor platónico. Con firmeza los brazos masculinos envolvieron su cintura, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo hasta separarla del suelo. La lengua de Sasuke se deslizó a través de sus labios, en un beso agresivo. Supo que le había mordido cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnó su boca, pero ello no la detuvo. Apoyó ambas manos tras de su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en el largo cabello negro, dando suaves tirones. Aunque una parte de ella sabía quién era en realidad, ante sus ojos estaba la imagen de Itachi, y su mente lo tomó así también, mostrando la intensidad con la que lo había deseado todo ese tiempo.

Las manos de él se enterraron en sus glúteos para alzarla sobre su cadera mientras ella le abrazaba fuertemente con las piernas para no caer. Entre caricias subió la escalera, hacia su alcoba. Sakura no dejaba de frotarse contra su cuerpo, alternando mordidas y besos por su mentón, hasta que la lanzó sobre las sábanas. Con torpeza desabotonó su vestido mientras él se deshacía del pantalón que tanto había insistido porque usara. Mientras desabrochaba su sostén algo dentro de su mente le recordaba que aquello estaba mal, sin embargo mirar a Itachi desnudo frente a ella la instaba a no dar marcha atrás.

Sasuke se posicionó encima, apretando una rodilla contra sus genitales, sobre la tela de las bragas. Sakura jadeó cuando movió las manos hacia sus pechos, masajeándolos antes de apretar los pezones entre sus dedos.

—Duele— suspiró a su oído.

—Shhh, no voy a lastimarte— con rudeza mordió su cuello, dejando una marca roja a la altura de su esternón—Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la sensación entre placer y dolor, recorrió con los dedos la amplia espalda y su abdomen plano hasta deslizarse hacia su pelvis donde le esperaba su miembro erecto. Elevó las caderas, ansiosa, besando con atención su cuello.

Por un momento Sasuke se separó de ella, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó entre sus piernas con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus manos frías pero suaves, acariciaban sus muslos desde atrás mientras que arrastraba la ropa interior con los dientes hasta las rodillas. Sakura sudaba, jadeando palabras inaudibles, le avergonzaba encontrar la cabeza de Itachi entre sus piernas, peor aun cuando sintió la lengua áspera presionar con suavidad la carne sensible de su pelvis. Sin notarlo se meció de arriba hacia abajo, empujando la cadera contra su boca. Afianzó una mano sobre su cabeza, instándolo a que siguiera mordiendo y chupando. Pero cuando estaba por llegar al clímax él se detuvo.

—Si…sigue— murmuró Sakura entre jadeos.

—En la cama, las ordenes las doy yo— respondió Sasuke, irguiéndose, mientras ponía una de sus piernas sobre su hombro —, sujétate.

Con las manos firmes en la cabecera, estaba más que lista cuando él se impulsó a su interior. Sus dientes rechinaron, intentando reprimir un gemido mientras él la miraba desde arriba con ferocidad. Había algo en el ritmo de sus caderas que la volvía loca. Cuando sintió un vigoroso espasmo recorrer su cuerpo buscó la mano de él para entrelazarlas.

—¡Itachi!— gimió, apretando la mando masculina entre la suya.

Un momento, después él se estremeció y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos donde permaneció varios minutos. Sakura guiada por la imagen de Itachi, acarició con suavidad su cabello largo. Él se dejó hacer. Después de un momento levantó la cabeza, descubriéndola dormida.

La observó tranquilamente y soltó su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Agradecería conocer su opinión. Lo comentarios son el alimento del escritor. :3


End file.
